Hermosa
by Roronoa Dante
Summary: La curiosidad de una maga de agua puede poner en aprietos a un mago de hierro; pero todo es por su bien ¿no? GaLe one-shot FT pertenece a Hiro Mashima... yo solo pongo en aprietos a un dragonslayer... un dragonslayer muy OCC...


La misión ya había terminado, así que después de pasar a la oficina del maestro para entregar el reporte de la misión, bueno mejor dicho, a entregar las facturas que se debían pagar con los fondos del gremio. Pero eso no estaba del todo mal; No solo el Dragneel era de los que destruían media ciudad para cumplir la misión, bueno aunque para el dragonslayer de metal no era costumbre de siempre.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras al bar del gremio, Gajeel solo pudo ver una veloz mancha de color negro conocida como Lily dirigirse hacia la pequeña Levy rogando, no, implorando un poquito de kiwi, la cual se puso de pie para recibir a su amigo con los brazos abiertos; después de abrazar al Exccel regreso a la mesa donde estaba sentada, y aun lado del interesantísimo libro que leía, se encontraba un pequeño recipiente con la adorada fruta del minino, cortada en forma de estrella. Mientras Lily se sentaba sobre la mesa a curiosear las páginas del grueso tomo que leía la maga mientras felizmente comía, la peli-celeste dirigió sus ojos al Redfox, le sonrió, una mirada que decía "bienvenido a casa, te extrañe".

Gajeel le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que también, que sin palabras contestaba: "todo fue realmente fácil"

No era ningún secreto para todas las hadas que el par se quería con locura, que salían y la buena combinación que resultaba de mesclar a un idiota de metal, con la peli-celeste más inteligente y dulce del gremio. Aunque tampoco pasaba desapercibido los meses enteros que él hijo de Metalicana paso en desvelo para encontrar la manera de confesarse a la MaGarden.

Sin más se dirigió a la barra donde una Mirajane ya le tenía una cerveza junto a un pequeño plato lleno de tuercas, solo para él (como si alguien más tuviera la intención de comérselas) , agradeció a la albina (porque aun sobre todas las cosa, tenía algo de modales… algo) y se dedicó a tomar un descanso… apenas llevaba el segundo sorbo de su cerveza cuando a sus espaldas sitio una mirada intensa e inquisidora, ya conocía a la dueña de esa mirada, pero aun así no controlo un escalofrió; eso le hizo sentir un poco de ¿empatía? Naaa, más bien compasión al alquimista de hielo. Pero siguió en lo suyo, fingiendo que no notaba la hostilidad de una mujer de agua.

Juvia no soporto por mucho que su hermano mayor (porque para ella eso era) la ignorara, así que opto por ser más directa, se acercó también a la barra, tomo un banquillo y se sentó al lado del mencionado, tumbo la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la barra e inflo las mejillas en un claro ejemplo de berrinche infantil que sonrojaría al tsundere de hielo que estornudaba a la mitad de una riña contra el mago de fuego, pero que no tenía ningún efecto en el oji-rojo.

Gajeel-kun… juvia ha pensado mucho y ahora juvia quiere respuestas – sí, un berrinche de la maga de agua - ¿Por qué Gajeel está enamorado de Levy chan?

Eso le tomo por gran sorpresa, que se atraganto son una pieza de metal…

Estás loca mujer, o ¿pretendes matarme?; además, de donde sacas esas malditas preguntas; porque mejor no ocupas tu tiempo en una misión o acosando al nudista aquel- otro estornudo por parte de Gray.

No, Gray-sama ahora mismo está peleando con Natsu-san, en los próximos 10 segundos se desnudara, Natsu-san no lo notara, pero Erza golpear en la cabeza de Natsu por hacerla tropezar, para entonces Gray-sama se dará cuenta que no tiene la ropa puesta, la buscara a la izquierda, pero, la ropa que tirará, en su debido tiempo, está a su lado derecho. – Gajeel se quedó sin palabras, la curiosidad fue demasiado grande, y por mérito a Juvia, ubicó a las mesas con más escándalo, para mirar incrédulo que las cosas pasaban justo como las describía la maga de agua.

Juvia ha visto demasiadas veces las escenas como para no conocerlas. Para entonces Gajeel-san no tiene más remedio que contestar las preguntas que le hizo Juvia.

La enana es… está hecha a las medidas características de ella… - Juvia se quedó con los ojos desorbitados, como si las palabras que escuchaba eran de un sueño dentro de otro sueño. – ya pues, como jodes mujer, quita esa estúpida cara, no tengo que darte explicaciones, ni sabría cómo describirla.

Entonces Juvia ayudara a encontrar las cosas que ama Gajeel-san de Levy-chan. A ver… juvia comenzara por… - miro a todas las chicas del gremio, cada una de ellas tenía características diferentes, pero todas a su manera eran hermosas, perfectas candidatas a encontrar el amor; una cabellera escarlata llamo intención, ¿la dueña? una maga que parecía disfrutar adiestrar a sus amigos. – Gajeel-san eres muy fuerte, Juvia pensaría que una mujer fuerte quedaría con él, es decir, una con la que pueda pelear en la misma línea de combate. Algo así como Erza-san.

Gajeel, no lo pensó ni por dos segundos, miro a Levy que seguía sentada leyendo, con ahora un Exccel dormido en sus piernas. Después paso sus ojos a la pelirroja que ahora tenía a sus pies totalmente noqueados a un mago de fuego y un alquimista de hielo.

Titania es fuerte, eso queda más que claro, pero estaría jodido si un día se molestara, con lo volátil que es la mujer; la enana, aunque sea frágil tiene habilidad den las líneas de atrás, es una estratega nata, además, que el protegerla se ha convertido en un maldito habito, además, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Ya veo, veamos – su mirada azul paseo nuevamente por el gremio, cuando una albina se le planteo enfrente con una sonrisa radiante mientras limpiaba la barra – que te parece si escogieras a Mira-san, ella es muy amable y servicial, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, además, también es muy fuerte.

A Gajeel le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, de esos que indican que nada bueno va a pasar.

Esa es peor 10 veces que la anterior, esa maldita mujer lobo con piel de oveja, detrás de esas sonrisas se esconden los pensamientos más escalofriantes y retorcidos que puedas imaginar… una sádica nata. Mientras que el camarón es una ilusa, demasiado buena y amable para la maldita gente que vive hoy en día, esa mujer detrás de la barra, ¿quién chingados querría tenerle como compañera? solo el estúpido de Laxus, ese término siendo un pinche sumiso. – Juvia, con una gota estilo anime en su frente solo afirmo.

Pero las cosas no terminaban así, Juvia quería más respuestas. Por tercer vez miro todo el salón, pronto se topó con los ojos marrón de una rubia despampánate que estaba sentada sobre el casi cadáver del Dragneel.

Ahora Juvia cambiara de perspectiva; ¿te gusta los vestidos que usa Levy-chan? Y si ella vistiera así como Lucy-san, ¿las cosas para Gajeel-san cambiarían?

La imaginación del kurogane maquilo una imagen protagonizada por la maga de la escritura sólida, en una ropa similar a la de la coneja. Negó con la cabeza, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

El ratón de biblioteca se ve cómoda en esos vestidos, cuando yo la conocí vestía otra ropa, pero en mi estupidez cometí una babosada, el verle el vientre para mi seria como un putaso a la cara, no podría volverla ver a los mismos ojos además la belleza de mujeres como esas no se mide en el largo de la falda, la coneja es otra historia, es así trae loco al estúpido cerebro de carbón.

Cada vez la sonrisa de Juvia se hacía más notoria. Suspiro, así recordó una característica (complejo) de la MaGarden. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la menor de los dragonslayer aparecía en la puerta después de una misión, acompañada de charle y happy.

Ahora, Gajeel-san dije a juvia si en algún momento pesaste en los pechos de Levy-chan – por segunda vez en la mañana al mayor se le cerraba la garganta con el bocado de metal en ella, si será con un tornillo, era el tornillo que se le había zafado a la maga que tenía enfrente. – no tomes a Juvia como una pervertida, es decir, Levy tiene los suficientes años para estar desarrollada como juvia o como Lucy-san, pero parece mantener el cuerpo de Wendy… ¿te incomoda?

Eso nos necesario para comprobar la edad de la mujer, quiero decir, yo creo que el cuerpo de la chibi esta proporcionado, es decir, sería extraño que fuera más… además a quien chingado le interesaría…- la cara del dragón de hierro era un poema, un rojo, rojo poema - así me gustan – eso ultimo lo susurro más para el que para nadie más – además es de lo más normal, no has visto el cuerpo de la primera….

Por arte de magia (sarcasmo) de la nada apareció sentada sobre la barra y tomando una batido de fresas la primera maestra del gremio. Mavis había tomado por hábito irlos a visitar cada vez que se aburría en la isla. La maga de agua la miro, y una nueva pregunta nació en su mente.

Y la estatura de Levy-chan, comparada contigo, es pequeña, a veces juvia cree que cuando Gajeel-san abraza a su novia terminaría por romperla…

Ahora era él quien la miraba con cara de decir incoherencias.

Si no fuera pequeña, no tendría motes para molestarla; además, así es más fácil cargarla cuando se niega a acompañarme a las misiones, ocupa poco espacio, es muy liviana y con su diseño aerodinámico resulta ser muy rápida. Es genial, estúpidamente genial

A Juvia se le acababan las preguntas, se levantó de la barra, dispuesta a retirarse, cuando uno de sus mechones de cabello callo en su rostro, hoy por la mañana al llegar al gremio se dio cuenta que había olvidado su característico sombrero, un último cuestionamiento, lo último antes de dejar a su hermano en paz:

Gajeel-san, su cabello, que dirías del cabello celeste de Levy-chan.

La pregunta saco una sonrisa al chico, no de esas sonrisas ladinas, una que hasta parecía mentira en sus labios.

Es un color hermoso, parece el cielo; le queda perfecto a lo blanco de su piel, al color durazno de sus labios, hacen notar más eres chispeantes ojos de color café… - Redfox nunca noto que era su primera respuesta en la que no decía ninguna maldición

Entonces, Gajeel-kun, ¿Juvia también es hermosa?

De nuevo sonrió, esta mujer era rara, muy rara, para él su hermana pequeña, porque claro, su familia era toda rara. Levanto su mano y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de la menor, despeino sus cabellos, haciendo que hiciera un nuevo gesto de puchero.

Así es Juvia, tú también eres hermosa.

Se levantó, la chiquilla estaba con las mejillas rosas, e intento huir antes que las preguntas se hicieran presentes de nuevo. Llego a una mesa del gremio, abrazo a su novia por la espalda, la cual dio un pequeño saltito por el susto, ella levanto la mirada del libro y se encontró con unos ojos rubí, sonrió con verdadera inocencia hasta que sus labios fueron ocupados con otros en un beso fuerte, pero llego de cariño.

Vamos enana, apenas llego y quiero ir a la casa a descansar, recuerda que allá tienes un par de libros, puedes leerlos recostada a mi lado, ¿vienes?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la MaGarden cerro el pesado libro, y se levantó con Lily en los brazos, Gajeel la tomo por la cintura y salieron del gremio, no sin antes de despedirse de sus compañeros; Levy con una sonrisa, y Gajeel con un par de insultos para los amigos.

Porque así era, para Gajeel Redfox, Levy MaGarden era hermosa en todos los aspectos.

**Extra:**

En una mesa del gremio, estaba sentado un moreno en calzoncillos mientras que a su lado, tenía a una Juvia que le jalaba el brazo para llamar su atención…

Por favor Gray-sama, dígale a Juvia que es hermosa.

El mago desviaba la vista hacia el techo… demasiado para su orgullo tsundere.

Por favor Juvia, tú y yo sabemos que eres más hermosa que las demás mujeres de aquí, así que déjame concentrarme en encontrar a natsu para golpearlo.

Casi corriendo, no, volando el alquimista salió hacia un lugar desconocido dejando en la mesa a una Juvia más que feliz, imaginando una boda con el amor de su vida, cuando termino su epifanía miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con la ropa interior de su amado…

¡Gray-sama, su ropa!


End file.
